1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to golf putter heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional putters for the sport of golf are comprised of handles attached to putter heads having front faces made of hard materials such as metal, wood or synthetic polymers. Players using certain designs of putters having head faces made of metal often complain that they do not have a good kinematic "feel" with the club when striking the ball. Oftentimes there is an adverse reaction between the metal head faces and the golf ball dimples.
It has also been a goal of golf club designers to provide a putter which imparts good top spin to the ball for more accurate shots on the green. It would also be desirable to provide a putter which gives the player a softer feel without losing ball velocity.
Among the expedients in the prior art to achieve a better kinematic feel is to use Balata type golf balls which have a softer cover on them. Putter heads having inserts of polymer materials have also been tried in an effort to achieve a better kinematic feel, but with limited success.
The need has therefore been recognized for a putter head which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of the prior art putters. Despite the various putter designs in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.